


The Famous Red Hood

by sarriathmg



Series: DickJay Week 2021 [21]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick teaches him a lesson, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Gay Sex, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Jason Todd Being a Little Shit, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Titans Season 3, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Jason comes back in Titans Season 3 as Red Hood and this is what will unfold.Dickjay Week Day 11: Titans TV-verse
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DickJay Week 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151744
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	The Famous Red Hood

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [大名鼎鼎红头罩](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544630) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



> For day 11 we have Titans-verse!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments are very appreciated!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/) \- I post NSFW and triggering art on here, only follow if you're over 18!


End file.
